Hilda
Hilda (ヒルダ, Hiruda), full name Hildegarde (ヒルデガルダ, Hirudegaruda), is a Demon that serves as Beelzebub IV as a wet nurse. She is also one of the main female protagonists of the series. Appearance Hilda is an attractive young woman with blonde hair that covers one side of her face and is tied in a bun, green eyes and a well endowed chest. Her clothes are mostly elegant and black with frills and white quillings, thus resembling elegant gothic lolita fashion. She is seen wearing other outfits on a few occasions. One occasion being right after she wakes up, where she was wearing a modest pink night gown with her hair down. In one chapter, she was shown wearing a yukata while playing with fireworks along with Lamia. When she infiltrates Oga's current school she dresses in the Saint Ishiyama High uniform, though she complains that the shirt is "a little tight." Personality Hilda commonly displays a cold and impassive demeanor, a character trait that she breaks only on rare occasions. (excluding her interactions with Be'el). Toward Be'el she is very affectionate and protective, acting as the role of the mother and preforming the task a mother would such as cooking for and washing Be'el. She often knows more about the current situation than any of the other protagonists and is easily able to manipulate others into doing what she sees best. Hilda also has a fondness for extremely spicy foods, such as super spicy habenero buns. She is shown to be just as bloodthirsty and violent as Oga, a trait that earned her the nickname "Oga's Bride" at Ishiyama. In a fight she displays a complete confidence in her own skill and power, regarding her opponents calmly and often taunting them in mid battle. She enjoys teasing and tormenting Oga, frequently making marks about his intelligence and (in her own mind) poor parenting skills. In the beginning of the series she is openly disapproving of Oga as Be'el's parent but after the delinquent defeatsToujou she becomes much more accepting and warmer towards him, even thanking him afterwards. But she still bickers with him. After spending some time with Oga and Baby Beel, it seems that she changed in her behaviour, as Izabella noted that her personality has changed since coming to human world and wonders what kind of human is responsible for this change. During her memory loss, her personality became significantly more innocent. She no longer showed Oga any animosity, and it's even hinted that she has started to develop romantic feelings towards Oga (she blushes whenever she is near him), though it did not last after her memories returned. It is hinted that the personality of Hilda after her memory loss is her original character. The cold and impassive Hilda before was just a mask that Hilda put on herself by killing her own emotions. She also became noticeably kinder, becoming a great deal more affectionate towards Be'el, whom she called 'Beelze', instead of 'Young Master', and Oga, whom she referred to by his first name, something only his family has done. This, however, did not completely extend to Furuichi, whom Hilda almost instictively feels to be nothing more than "a creepy douche". After her memories returned, her behaviour returned to normal, having threathened to murder Oga when he insulted her cooking. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat When fighting Isabella, Satura and Yolda in Himekawa's building, it is shown that Hilda is far stronger than what she has shown before. She took down En's three wet nurses in hand to hand combat as easily in a blink of an eye, as commented by Furuichi. She is powerful enough shove Hecatos up through multiple number of floors in Himekawa's building with ease.As a fighter she is quite skilled. Her skills gained her the nickname "Oga's Bride" at Ishiyama, as she dispatches her enemies in a similar manner to Oga (shoving her opponents' heads into walls). She has both agility and speed that makes up her strength. Even without using her demonic powers, she is shown to be strong and skillful. Saotome once commented that for a non-contracted wet nurse, Hilda is quite skillful and does very well in fighting. Swordsmanship She uses her swordsmanship abilities with implements other than the blade, such as fighting with the parasol/umbrella without drawing the blade, or using random sticks, or guardrail columns.Her main weapon is a thin sword she keeps in her parasol, again fitting her Victorian era theme. However she rarely draws the sword, and especially refuses to do so against weak opponenents. Demonic Magic The aura of her demonic powers is similar to other demons', a black field made of innumerable filaments. When united together those filaments seem to have a great destructive power, but Hilda seems to be able to use small filament-made whips to grab things, like she does when she takes the guardrail staffs to fight with Kunieda or when she catches Oga while falling down from Sodom. As she is still a non-contracted demon, it is conceivable that Hilda's potential full strength has still not been shown. Conveyance Despite the fact that she is naturally just as fast as strong she is as a demon, Hilda rides a giant bird-like being named Ak-Baba, though she has not been shown riding it lately. Relationships Yolda Despite being sisters, Yolda has disliked Hilda for a very long time and hates being inferior and compared to her. What she hates the most, however, is that their appearances are remarkably similar, bordering identical, something Hilda reluctantly agrees with. Hilda still seems to care about Yolda, enough so to save her from prison before she overworks herself to death, claiming she doesn't need a reason to save her sister. It seems that the relationship between them is not publicly known by many people, only known by Oga, Furuchi, Izabella and Sachura. Even Lamia doesn't know about this till she was told by Izabella, Lamia stated that Hilda has never mentioned this to her. Trivia *In episode 7 of the Beelzebub anime, Hilda is shown to be a fan of soap operas. *It is hinted that she is hundreds of years old despite her appearance, since it is said by Yolda that the last time they met was hundreds of years ago. *She is referred to by Oga's schoolmates as 'Oga's Bride/ Oga Bride' and 'Blonde Bombshell'. *She often mistakes kanji for brutal and weird words. *In episode 48, an animation error occurred with Hilda's face. Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Demons Category:Sibling Category:Allies Category:Domestic worker Category:Characters who don't belong to a team Category:School Students Category:Sexy characters